


I Can Do Shit

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MAFIA AU no one asked for, Multi, bloody hell guns and boner, spoiled baby tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: “We know so just shut the fuck up for a whil—” Kei grunts, running up to Kuroo as he stole the gun away from his hands. Kei grinned at him, sticking his tongue out before running it over the gun’s barrel to the muzzle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need a gangsta  
> To love me better  
> Than all the others do  
> To always forgive me  
> Ride or die with me  
> That's just what gangsters do  
> \- Gangsta by Kehlani
> 
> SEE THAT SHIT. I am fucking inspired by the Joker x Harley love in Suicide Squad. I'm so fucked up, instead of writing for my other chaptered story, this mafia/gangster shit is taking over my brain :D  
> i hope you enjoy this! OH MY FIRST TIME writng a BokuAkaKuroTsuki so forgive me, this is more like Kurotsuki centered so i'll do my best in the future ;A;

Kei sighs tiredly as he entered their big house. The maids took his book bag and jacket as he proceeds to walk towards the dining hall, with some men following him behind. “Where’s Tetsu?” Kei asked, sitting on a chair as a butler put some food for him to eat.

The house feels empty, yes it’s big but with his lovers this house can be quite noisy but today, it’s too quiet.

Too quiet for Kei’s liking.

“He left earlier with Akaashi-sama.” Kei raised his brow, looking down at the strawberry shortcake served to him. “And Kou?”

“He’s said he’s busy.” That’s the last string for Kei. He banged his fist on the table, feeling all frustrated that his lovers didn’t greet him home. What could they be busy about? Kei then averted his piercing gaze towards one of the men he trusts, “Where are them, Aone?” the stiff, white-haired man made a little staring contest at the youngest before releasing a breath.

“They told me it’s none of your business,”

“Bullshit!” He grabbed the bread knife beside him before throwing it, almost slicing Aone’s cheek but he knows the blond was just irking him.

Kei was a spoiled kid with a twisted mind. Not far from his three lovers. He was the youngest, so he was the craziest and hot-headed. Grabbing the fork, Kei starts to eat like he just didn’t throw a tantrum and a bread knife. “Take me to them after I eat,”

 

~*~

 

Walking briskly towards an abandoned warehouse near the forest, Kei was fuming mad. His lovers are having their little fun again and he’s not involved. “Young master,”

“I’m fine.” Kei went in without a gun and the men surrounding the area inside quickly recognized him and bowed, some even gulped.

They had failed to keep their young master at bay.

“You motherfucker!” He can hear the shout of Tetsu before the smacking of metal against flesh. Now who are they beating up right now? “If you just didn’t steal then maybe, Akaashi baby will spare your life.”

More ramblings that Kei doesn’t care about. He stopped by the double door, eyeing the guards with a glare and without further ado, they opened the door. “You’re having fun, huh?”

Bokuto stopped for a moment, his hand balled as his other hand held onto the poor man’s collar, all bloody and fucking hot, in Kei’s perspective. “What are you doing here?” Kuroo growled, removing the blood stained gloves he was wearing to one of his men.

Kei observed the room, three men already dead and a man struggling for his life in Bokuto’s hands. Akaashi was clean, all dressed up in a nice trench coat with a white shirt under but his boots says as otherwise as it was covered with blood. The sharp heels of the boots were mostly soiled.

And Kuroo. Well, Kuroo was as handsome as ever with a red tight polo shirt.

“I should be the one asking that,” Akaashi was walking towards Kei, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist, he smiled up at him, “You don’t need to be here, baby.”

“Bullshit~” Kei sing songs, even though he’s taller than Akaashi, the older one has this aura of authority, he’s in control of the youngest but we all know Kei is spoiled as fuck. That’s what his lovers’ love about him.

They love to spoil him to death.

Kissing Akaashi’s forehead, Kei removed the arms around his waist gently as he walked towards Bokuto and Kuroo. “Stop, don’t go near anymore.” He looked down on the floor and saw a pool of blood almost touching the tips of his shoes. Kei rolled his eyes, eyes roaming to Bokuto’s bloody clothes and Kuroo’s stained shoes.

They always like to do the dirty stuff.

“I am disappointed.” Kei huffed with a pout, arms crossing over his chest, stomping a little like the spoiled kid that he is. Bokuto smirked, punching the man he was holding before letting him groan on the ground. He stood up, cheeks splashed with blood but still hot as ever.

Kei then felt familiar hands around his waist, Akaashi rested his head on Kei’s shoulder before kissing his neck. Kei shivered, feeling a little weak. “Why are you disappointed, baby?” Kuroo cooed in a teasing manner before smirking, walking up to the bloodied victim only to kick him in the face.

“You all don’t want me here! Do you think I’m some kind of baby?!” Kei glared at Kuroo. Pout still etched on his lips but the other man just laughed, stepping on the man’s face as Bokuto whistled. “But you are our big baby that we love,”

“I can handle shit.” Akaashi tightened his hold, murmuring calming words but Kei was still fuming. Feeling tired of being left behind with their dirty works. Bokuto snickered while Kuroo laughed out loud, his men handing Kuroo a gun while Bokuto removed his dirty jacket.

“We know so just shut the fuck up for a whil—” Kei grunts, running up to Kuroo as he stole the gun away from his hands. Kei grinned at him, sticking his tongue out before running it over the gun’s barrel to the muzzle.

Bokuto groaned, feeling all hot as Kei smirked at Kuroo before pointing the gun at the man below them. “I can take shit,”

“Mm…” Kuroo nods, eyeing Bokuto and Akaashi before cupping Kei’s jaw, “Can’t wait to fuck you, later.” With that, Kuroo walked away and Kei felt Bokuto’s hot breath behind him, “Go on, babe. Kill that motherfucker.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT THY THOUGHTS! Hahahaha  
> More mafia aus coming up because im a weak ass for this au
> 
> my tumblr ->  [┐(Wヮ￣)┌](http://damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
